The daring kiss
by haruka-usagi-forever
Summary: setting after stars, Usagi gather some of her friends to play a game of truth or dare, but it's not that simple. The game is rigged by no other then Usagi herself. What happens when karma arrives at the party? Is it the good thing? Or a bad thing?


before the game started, only Haruka is here

"Haruka-san, I think we should bring them together..." Usagi said to the manly senshi, being the first one to arrive.

"Which one?" The sandy blonde asked.

"Why are you so good at everything, but you can't figure out simple things like love?" Usagi replied.

"Say for yourself, like you are any better." Haruka said back.

"Either way, I have a fake game for truth or dare, I created this, and all we need is to bring Ami and Taiki, Minako and Yaten together." Usagi said smirking.

"What about you and Seiya?" Haruka teased.

"We're not like that!" Usagi protested.

"Uh-huh..." Haruka said, eyeing Usagi.

after everyone arrived, in Usagi's room

"Why do we have to do this again?" Yaten asked, annoyed.

"For all we've been through, a little game won't hurt." Minako said, turning to look at Yaten, who is sitting to her right.

"Ok, but why is it only us?" Seiya complained.

"My mom will only allow me to bring 8 people into my room at a time..." Usagi said sweat dropping.

" How are we gonna do this?" Ami asked.

"I have an app on my phone." Usagi said, scrolling through her phone. She tapped on the app and inserted all their names. She set the phone down the middle.

"Ok, Minako-chan, truth or dare?" Usagi said.

"Hold on, nobody told me we were playing that." Haruka said, but everyone ignored her as Minako picked up the phone and tapped on "dare". The screen popped up and her face turned deep red. Seiya wondered what it was, he leaned over to Minako to see the screen. His face turned deep red too. Minako said nothing but gave Seiya a quick peck on the cheek and set the phone down on the table.

"Oooooook, moving on. Yaten-kun, go ahead." Usagi said, avoiding the awkward silence. Yaten picked up the phone and tapped "truth". His face fell as in some type of regret.

"Does no one know how to play? Read it! Whatever that screen says, READ IT!" Usagi said impatiently.

" Who was your first love..." Yaten read from the phone.

"My first love was..." he hesitated before saying it really quite like a whisper." Minako-chan..." No one heard him, of course except for Usagi.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!" Usagi said in surprise. Everyone looked at her. Usagi looked at him and eyed Minako and back to him, he nodded blushing. Haruka couldn't help but chuckle.

"Usagi-chan, you're always so dense when it comes to love..." Michiru said, giggling.

"You guys are mean. What about you two?" Usagi said.

"What about us, Koneko-chan?" Haruka replied. Usagi mumbled a tiny "nevermind" before passing her phone to Ami. Ami pressed "truth" on her phone. The screen popped up, Ami's tense body relaxed a bit.

"When was your first kiss? I didn't have one yet." Ami said, passing the phone to Taiki. Who pressed "dare". Right as he was about to say it, Minako stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Um...ok...my dare is to kiss the person to my left." Taiki said, blushing. He quickly pecked Ami on the cheek. He quickly passed the phone to Haruka, who also pressed Dare.

"My dare is to kiss to person on my right." Haruka said.

"Thank God you didn't say left." Taiki said as Michiru giggled. Haruka moved closer to Usagi and just as she turned around in surprise. Their lips met, everyone's eyes widen, so did the two. Usagi blushed furiously, so did Haruka. Michiru giggled again.

"I...um...forgot...i sat on her right..." Usagi said awkwardly.

"I bet you did that on purpose." Michiru said, winking at the blonde princess.

"Ok, it's getting late, bye!" Usagi said as she pushed everyone put her door, but Ami. She even managed to get Minako out the door.

"OMGGGG Ami-chan, what just happened?" Usagi asked once they are alone.

"Well, how did it feel?" Ami asked.

"What? Are you serious?" Usagi replied

"Yes...every one of the inner senshis fell for her sort of, even I had moments doubting myself about her. How did it feel?" Ami admitted.

"It was a daring kiss..."


End file.
